Silas Spectra
Silas Spectra is a son of Theia. Silas' Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1,566. He was a test subject in curing color-blindness for his father who was a specialist opticianist. Appearance Silas is quite a handsome young man who is tall (6'0") and walks with grace. Silas has dark brown hair that fails slightly above his right eye and in between his eyes. He has fading light blue eyes that look like he's turned blind, but he isn't. However, he doesn't look physically strong, like most of the men at Camp Half-Blood or does he have fair skin. He's paler and his skin is usually dry unless he uses lotion. He possibly isn't as strong as the girls too. On his right ear, it's shown that there's a small triangle shaped hole on the edge of his top ear. He also is seen wearing glasses whenever he's reading. Silas would only have a repeat of the same pair of clothing stacked in his drawer. It would consist of black jeans, a white t-shirt, black hoodie and black and white trainers. Personality Silas is a color-blind deaf boy who finds tranquility from the space around him. He finds serenity the most when he's alone and is looking up at the stars. He's a thankful youngling who doesn't really want to talk because it freaks people out when his voice is heard. Silas can't also depend on people to help him out with his problem as he is very simple and ordinary. He uses the excuse of being deaf to get away from people even if he knows how to lip read. Though he isn't severely deaf, able to hear a little and also speak in a more normal but not so normal voice than other deaf people. In general, people scare him. He likes to think that the art of looking at people from afar brings more brightness and mystery than getting to know them, hence his avoidance of them. He's also not quite familiar with swear words and doesn't really both to remember them, nor does he think he should learn sign language as it is not beautiful. Being reminded that he can't see vibrant colors depresses him, also not being able to listen to music. Although nowadays you can get surgery for being able to access more colors, Silas doesn't believe surgery is good. Unless the gods can give him back his full sight, he would not step into a clinic. From looking at stars and observing other people, he gains patience and the greatness of solitude. Silas is a very misanthropic person who only communicates through writing or typing. Story History Silas was born with being deaf and color-blind, a gift thrust upon him by his mother. He both appreciated and hated it but he didn't blame her. His father, Ash Spectra was a surgical optician who would use him as a test subject for curing color-blindness. Before, Silas was able to see shades of very few colors (blue, red and yellow), however after being experimented on many times by his father, his eyes only showed him the shades of white and black. During that time, he didn't mind because he didn't understand. Silas was also studying English and trying to cope with lessons. His ears couldn't hear much because of him being deaf but he was able to learn a lot. His handwriting was very neat and he studied more than ever, even reading the dictionary. Silas was always picked on at school by many of his classmates and he was always humiliated by them in front of the very few girls in the streets. Still, Silas kept himself strong until they took it as far as to pushing him into a river. Then, Silas didn't know how to swim and he couldn't even ask for help. He tried to ask for help but no one came to help either because they didn't care or didn't hear. Silas could have died if not for his father, who was on a break. He came and saved him from drowning, to which Silas was very grateful of. He was later found by a satyr who invited him to Camp Half-Blood. Silas' father told him to go and so he did. Fatal Flaw Silas' fatal flaw is self-confidence. Abilities & Items Powers *Able to sense movement around himself. *Able to see pass facades. *Able to see through darkness. Weapons Silas has a normal bow and arrow that he doesn't touch unless needed in archery lessons and training. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Long distance sight. *Detect lies. *Knowledge. Weaknesses *Blood. *Pitch black darkness. *Monsters. *Fighting. *People. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Star gazing. *Observing things. *Solitude. *Reading. Dislikes *Being picked on. *His gift (meaning his color-blindness and deafness). *Clinics. *Swimming. *Weapons. Trivia *He was created by Cath on October 27, 2015 and accepted by Pi on the same day. *His favorite color is turquoise. :*He likes the sound of the color. References Navigation Category:Theia Campers Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Cath's Characters